


Honey it never stops (I want you but I'm waiting my turn)

by thirlniall



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Niall, Fluff, M/M, Smut, im sorry for this, stupid harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirlniall/pseuds/thirlniall
Summary: When Harry doesn't get a call from his date from three days ago, he decides to take the matter into his own hands. By that, he means going to his date's favorite pub, and silently hoping that he is going to show up. Eventually.aka Niall owns a pub and Harry is a little bit of a loser.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> 1-I literally wrote this in one day, idk what this is.  
> 2-It's slightly but not really based on Alex and Gigi's plot line in the movie "He's just not that into you".  
> 3-I'm so sorry for the smut part, I tried.  
> 4-Title is from Bad Book's song called It Never Stops  
> 5-Obviously, nothing is real in this fic, just the names, so don't be mad or sad if there are things that you don't like.  
> 6- Again, sorry!
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Harry is in the middle of his shower hen he hears his phone buzz, he instantly rushed out – shampoo still in his hair, to answer.

“Hello?” he answers without even looking at the caller id, his heart almost beating out of his chest.

“Mate, it’s me.” Harry doesn’t mean to groan when he hears Liam’s voice, he’s one of Harry’s favorite person after all. But. Liam is not really who he expected or wanted to call him.

“Oh. I thought you were someone else” He’s being a dick, he knows, but fuck, it’s been three days.

“Let me guess,” Liam pauses from the other line when he hears Harry’s tone “David hasn’t called you yet?”

“No” Harry is definitely not pouting, but he’s close to it. “It’s been three days since our date, Liam. Why hasn’t he called yet?”

Harry has never been the type to wait for a guy to call him, really, he usually does it it himself if he really likes the person. But. There was something different about David, that makes Harry crave his attention and obsess over his phone. His eye doctor won’t be too proud of him, he’s sure, with his eyes constantly glued to his phone and all.

“I’m sure he’s just busy, don’t worry mate.” Liam reassures, his voice gentle as always, and Harry feels slightly bad about being a dick to him. “Besides, didn’t you say your date went really well? He has no other reason to not call you.”

“Yeah, it was great.” More than great, really. David took him to this nice Italian restaurant, held his hand during the whole night, and gave him a swift kiss on the cheek with the promise of calling him back. That was three days ago, and now Harry is sitting on his couch, the shampoo still in his hair, still waiting for that damn call. “It’s just- What if he’s never going to call back? You think I should do the first move?”

Liam sighs “Nonsense, don’t be stupid. Just wait a while. And if he really doesn’t call, then you should make a move.”

Harry hums, agreeing. He’s going to wait a week, and if David doesn’t call by then, Harry’s going to call him first.

“Anyway, what did you call me for?” Harry is sure Liam didn’t call him to listen to his terrible lack of luck when it comes to love. He will, no doubt, but those times, it’s usually Harry who initiate the call.

“Oh, I wanted to tell you that Tony said his first word.” He might be over the phone, but Harry can feel his smile, and his heart aches a little. “Well, it’s not really a word- he just said ‘pa-paw’ but that’s something, right?”

Harry sighs contently and listens to Liam rambling on and on about his toddler, his voice full of fondness and love, and it does something to his chest – makes him feel emptier, somehow.

x.

He ends up calling David, right after his call with Liam, because he’s twenty-five, for fuck’s sake. He’s not going to wait for a call while his best friend is already engaged and has a baby. He would rather not die alone, thank you very much.

It goes straight to voicemail, and Harry is secretly glad, because he wasn’t sure what to say if David really picked up.

“Hi, it’s me, Harry, from the other night.” He takes out the orange juice and pours some in a glass, curses when he spills it the counter. “Shit. Fuck. Oh God. So, I know you’re probably busy, but. I had a really great time. At the date. Yeah I had a great time and I was sort of hoping that you would call. But you’re probably busy, so it’s okay yeah? I just wanted to make sure that you knew I had a great time, in case that’s what is holding you back from calling me. If you’re just busy, that’s totally okay. So. Ummm. Yeah, call me back?”

He mentally groans, because that was a _fucking disaster_ , but well, at least David might call him back.

He doesn’t.

If Harry thought calling David would make him feel better, it didn’t. Because now he’s definitely obsessed with his phone. He flinches every time it rings, and he’s sure as hell is going to have a heart attack with the way his heart is leaping every time it buzzes – and it does, _a lot_. But it’s never David. It’s either Liam asking him to babysit Tony on Monday (he says yes, of course) or his sister sending him pictures of a new house and asking for his opinion. He loves both of them, really, but he sort of hates them too, because while they are out there being proper adults and having a great life, he’s sitting alone in his couch, contemplating his.

He’s scrolling through his Instagram feed (after stalking David, of course) when he stumbles across it in his explore page. It’s a picture of a flyer, some sort of open mic show at this pub. Harry doesn’t really pay attention until he sees the name  _L’Irlandais_. He feels like it’s fate – he _knows_ it’s fate. Because during the date, David kept mentioning this pub– about how he’s always spending his time there when he’s not at work.

Harry barely thinks it through before he’s standing up and grabbing his keys, rushing out of the door.

x.

 _L’Irlandais_ is closer to his flat that he expects, and it only takes him 10 minutes of walking to get there. It’s pretty crowded, which is normal for a Saturday night. Not everyone is a loser like him, after all. They have a life, and they don’t have to wait for a call that is never going to happen.

The interior is very beautiful, and reminds him of home – for some reason. The colors are very bright for a pub, which surprises him, but makes him feel very safe anyway. People are all chatting to each other, it’s very loud, and it feels good.

Harry has never been to a lot of pubs, it’s not really his scene. Even in college, Liam and him would prefer staying in their dorm and watching movies than going to bars. They were always too crowded and noisy. He could listen to music and get drunk while staying home, and he doesn’t even have to call an Uber to take him home, so.

He makes his way to the bar, and sits on one of the stools available. It takes a while before a bartender notices him, so he just sits there and looks around.

To be honest, maybe he should have think this plan more throughly, because now that he’s here, what the fuck is he supposed to do? Wait for David until he shows up? Will he even show up? Then, Harry would look like an idiot. He’s interrupted in his thoughts when the bartender coughs to catch his attention.

“Hi mate, you want anything? I’m Niall.” He smiles brightly, and Harry chokes on his own saliva. The boy was beautiful, his blue eyes contrasting against his brown hair and his slight stubbles.

“Um.” Harry hesitates, because he doesn’t want to get drunk before David gets here, that would be horrible. “No, thank you, I am waiting for someone.”

The bartender whistles, “Got a hot date or something?” He wiggles his eyebrow at Harry, which makes him crack a smile.

“Well, it’s not really a _date_.” He blushes when he sees the way Niall raises an eyebrow at him. “The guy – David, says that he hangs out here all the time, so I was sort of hoping that he would be here tonight.”

Niall stops mixing a drink and looks at Harry. “David? David Soutar?”

Harry perks up, “Yeah, him. Do you know him?”

“Yeah, one of my best friends, but.” He pauses in his tracks. “He’s not coming tonight. He has a thing. Is he supposed to meet you here or something?”

“No.” Harry blushes, he wants to fucking run and hide in Africa, or something like that. This is the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to him, and he once gave a whole presentation with his fly down, fuck. “As I said, he wasn’t. I was just kind of hoping that he would come. We, um, had a date last week, and he never called me back. And I left him a voicemail and he never called me back and here I- _hey_ don’t laugh”

“Come on, mate.” The boy smirks, but his eyes are softer, which makes Harry wanna run even more. “If he hasn’t called, he’s not interested. End of story”

Harry pouts, “But, he was so nice. He held my hand, Niall. And he remembered my drink when he ordered another round.”

“That’s David for you.” Niall snorts, but again, it’s like he doesn’t really mean it in a harsh way. “he does all the time with everyone. I’m telling you, if he hasn’t called you back, it’s because he doesn’t want to.”

“Oh my God.” Harry is going to die, he wants to fucking die, and cry. He’s wondering if Niall is going to judge him if he does. But he’s still here after all this time, ignoring everyone else and letting the other bartenders take care of the clients, so Harry figures he won’t really. “ _Oh my God_ , I’m so fucking stupid.”

“Hey.” Niall gets closer to him “Don’t be like that, yeah? He’s a dick, but that’s not your fault. It is never your fault if a guy never wants to see you again, don’t worry.”

Harry stands up, fighting back the tears in his eyes. “I should leave, this has been a mistake.”

“No,” Niall tugs his arm. “Stay, I’m gonna make you a drink.”

“No, it’s fine, I can go home. I have a whole tube of ice cream waiting for me, it’s okay Niall.”

“Come on,” Niall is already mixing a drink for him, so he sits back down. He takes his time to observe Niall when he is turning his back. He’s very slim, but broad at the same time. His legs are very skinny, which makes Harry worried that he’s going to give out and fall on the ground in any minute. He suddenly turns to Harry. “Plus, I have this protocol of never letting a client go home sad, even if it takes forty drinks.”

He hands Harry his drink, which is very good. And Harry suddenly gets why Niall is a bartender. Not only he is good at mixing a mojito, but he’s also good at listening to his clients and making them feel better. Harry is still upset, but he definitely feels better.

He ends up staying until the bar closes. Niall stays with him the whole time, making jokes, telling him funny stories about the clients, and dancing funnily to the songs.

Harry is so drunk at the end of the night, he stills feels very sad, in a way, but Niall was there to make him feel happier. So yeah, he was drunk, but he was also very happy.

It’s not until everyone leaves and yells “Bye, boss!” at Niall that Harry finally gets it. _L’Irlandais_ , as Ireland, as Niall is Irish as Niall is the only one wearing a dress shirt while everyone is wearing a black T-shirt with the bar’s name on it, as Niall giving him at least 100p worth of drinks and not getting in trouble for it and oh. Niall was not only a bartender at _L’Irlandais_ , he _owned L’Irlandais._

“Shit, Niall.” Harry whistles. “You’re doing great, yeah? With the bar and all?”

Niall blushes, and Harry wants to lick his cheek. “Eh, it’s alright.”

“I’m so disappointed, though,” Harry says. “You’re such a cliché. An Irishman owning an Irish pub, so not original.”

Niall cackles and throws a towel at him. “Yeah, and that Irishman gave you free drinks all night, so you better be nice to him.”

“Yeah, yeah I know. Thank you so much, Niall. You didn’t have to, you know.” Harry wants to cry, again, and bury his neck into Niall’s neck, but he’s sure that it’s not right to do that, especially with a guy you just met. No matter how hot he looks.

“Stop saying that,” he rolls his eyes at Harry, for the hundredth time that night, “I’m happy to help. Besides, I’m used to helping David’s conquests.”

Harry flinches, “It happens all the time, then?”

Niall must notice, because his eyes (and voice) go gentle. “Yeah, but don’t worry, you’re the only one I gave that many drinks to, and you’re the only one I let stay after the closing.”

“Is it because you find me cute?” Harry winks, his voice still sad, but.

“Yeah, yeah,” Niall snorts “It was more because I could see your nipples from the door, but sure.”

“Hey.” Harry pouts. It’s one of his favourite shirts, and when he put it on earlier, he didn’t really plan on going to a pub and crying about a failed date.

“Honestly, mate.” Niall pokes his right nipple and, Harry tries to ignore how it sends a shiver down his spine. “If you wore that to the date, I’m not surprised that David hasn’t called you back.”

It is supposed to be insulting but Harry doesn’t cry, instead he laughs and laughs and ends up falling on the ground, which makes him and Niall laugh harder.

He doesn’t even think about David when he gets home. Instead, he thinks about the way Niall’s eyes crinkled up when he laughs, how his skin kept flushing throughout the night, how he hugged Harry when he left, and how his voice sent shivers down Harry’s body when he whispers a “good night, come see me soon, yeah?” in his ear.

x.

Harry doesn’t get to go to _L’Irlandais_ until a week later, because the hangover from last time took him forever to heal, and his work has been a nightmare.

Niall instantly brightens up when he recognizes Harry and motions him to come over.

“Hi Haz.” Harry doesn’t remember how Niall came up with that nickname, he just remembers telling Niall his name and throughout the night Harry became Haz. He likes it though, it makes him feel certain things.

He’s already mixing a drink for Harry when he interrupts him.

“Do you have something with a fruit, maybe? I’m on a diet.” He says, proudly. He’s been doing great, so far.

Niall starts laughing and doesn’t stop for five minutes. Which is very offending. But also very beautiful. _Very_ very beautiful.

“Diet?” He wipes the tears of his eyes. “Jesus Christ, Haz. What the fuck?”

“It’s true.” Harry leans his elbows on the table, and looks at Niall very seriously. “I figured that, maybe that’s why I never get into a serious relationship.”

He knows it’s not true, really. But. He’s been doing that all week, coming up with reasons why David wasn’t interested in him. The list was long, definitely, but he thought doing a diet was easier than changing his whole wardrobe. It’s not about David, really, it’s just the whole idea of going on a date with someone and never getting a call back. After a while, it starts to get to him.

“Come on, Harry.” Niall has stopped doing what he does, and leans his elbows on the counter too, his face so close to Harry, he can feel his breath when he talks. “You’re alright the way you are, don’t change because of a dick.”

Harry smiles gratefully at him and nods, he suddenly feels Niall’s eyes on his lips and he starts to feel very dizzy and he hasn’t even had a drink, yet.

Niall coughs awkwardly and makes him a drink, peach moon and orange juice, and throws a wink at him.

Harry stays still for the whole night, ignoring the people who try to talk to him, and focuses on Niall instead. He keeps coming over and talking to Harry when there are no clients and winks at him from afar when there are.

He stays again for the closing, and helps Niall clean up a little bit. The Eagles is playing in the background and Harry is singing softly when Niall speaks up.

“I have an idea.” Harry eyes him, suspicious. “I’m going to set you up on a date.”

Harry stops moping the floor and looks at him.

“What the fuck? Why?”

“Listen, I know this guy – Michael. One of my best friends.” Harry slightly wonders how many best friends does Niall own exactly, but judging the way he talks to everyone, it’s probably a long list.

“I don’t need to go on a date, Niall, you don’t need to set me up.” He feels weird, for some reason. Maybe it’s the thought of Niall setting him up with someone, or the thought of _Niall_ setting him up.

“Yes, you do.” He comes closer “And he is a great guy, I promise. Not like David.”

“I don’t know.” It’s not that Harry doesn’t want to, but it’s weird, is all.

“Come on.” Niall is practically begging. “I’ll even come for the first few minutes if you want, to make things less weird.”

Harry groans, “Fine, but you let me pick the place, and I get to wear whatever I want.”

“Whatever, pet.” He smirks and walks back to the counter while singing Hotel California at the top of his lungs.

Harry tries not to think too much of the pet name, because Niall is like that all the time. He calls Jade babe and Perrie love and Louis darling. So. Whatever. But, his heart is beating so hard he thinks he might die.

x.

Harry has been sitting at the table for 30 minutes now, and he starts to feel like a loser. He keeps glancing at the door, not necessarily to wait for Michael, but rather Niall – who stumbles in 10 minutes later with flushed cheeks and bright eyes.

“Sorry about that” he sits across Harry and takes a deep breath. “It was a mess at the pub, I had to cover Jade’s shift because she’s feeling a little sick, poor babe.”

Harry flinches, but smiles warmly to him anyway. It’s cool, very cool, that Niall and Jade are so close. He doesn’t get to be jealous, he sees the way they act. They are very cute together, no doubt.

“It’s okay. I was more worried that you were going to let me eat vegetables on my own, it’s all. A diet is better when with it’s done with someone.”

Niall throws him a confused look, until the waiter gives him a menu. He scans his attentively before he lets out a loud groan.

 _“A vegan restaurant?_ What the shit Haz?”

“Hey,” Harry giggles. “You told me to pick, it’s your fault. Let’s just hope that your friend would like it.”

Niall blushes, “Oh, he’s not coming.”

“What? He didn’t even meet me and he already doesn’t like me?” He tries not to sound so sad and disappointed, but what the hell.

“Oh no,” Niall grabs his hand and caresses it. “It’s my fault, don’t worry. Turns out I told him it was Tuesday instead of Thursday.”

Harry sighs in relief, and blushes when he realizes that they are still holding hands. He didn’t pull back though, and neither did Niall, so he figures it’s a good thing.

They keep their hands together for the rest of the night.

x.

Harry is looking at the color swatch in front of him, wondering what color would go well with mint green, when his phone buzzes. His heart skips a beat when he sees Niall has just texted him. They do it all the time, the texting, but it always makes Harry as giddy as the first time. He shouldn’t, though. Because Niall is dating Jade, and he shouldn’t feel this way.

**_Im havin a party at my house later. U wanna come ?_ **

**_He nervously texts back_ **

**_Won’t David be there? Wouldn’t it be weird?_ **

**_No, don’t worry ! he’s out of town ! u should come ! plssss_ **

**_Alright, I guess. Can my friend Liam come too? He’s the one with the kid. He has been begging me to go out for weeks._ **

**_Yeah sure ! bring whoever u want !_ **

**_Alright, then. Text me the address._ **

**_Yes !! see u tomorrow babe_ **

**_See you, H. x_ **

Harry takes a big breath, and tries not to freak out. He stares at the last text Niall sent him for 5 minutes. It’s nothing, really, it’s just the address, but it’s the kiss emoji at the end that makes Harry’s inside turn.

_He’s fucked._

x.

 

Harry was right, Niall had a lot of friends. His flat, was packed, with all different people. He recognizes some of them from the pub, either as employees or clients. He waves to some of them, but doesn’t really bother talking to them. Liam is next to him, buzzing happily. Harry knows having Tony is amazing, but knows how it can get hard. He is glad Liam came.

Louis spots them and walks over. He hugs Harry gently, and turns to Liam before handing both of them drinks.

“I’m Louis. Niall’s best friend and best assistant manager.” He pushes his hand out to Liam, who takes it happily.

“I’m Liam, Harry’s best friend.” He pauses. “And I have no idea who Niall is.”

Louis lets out a loud laugh, and puts pats Liam on the back. “It’s okay, I’m better than him, anyway.”

Liam grins, “I’m sure you are.”

Louis impossibly brightens up more, “Yes, Harold’s favorite is Niall so I am always feeling left out, but now I have you. Where have you been all my life?”

Liam smirks knowingly at Harry, who is blushing and does not appreciate how they talk about him. At all. “I just had a baby a year ago, it is hard to find the time to go out.”

Louis gasps, and takes his phone out of his pocket. “Here” He shows them a picture of a toddler, who is a bit older than Tony “I just had mine a year and a half ago too. It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

And they continue on, rambling on and on about their babies and what food is best for them and what diapers they use, and it’s Harry’s cue to leave them alone – not that they notice anyway.

He walks through the flat and looks around. He hasn’t seen Niall yet, but he doesn’t think too much about it.

He gets in the kitchen when he spots Niall with Jade, they are giggling and taking pictures on their phones, and he is not jealous, but. He stares at them for a while, but quickly looks away when Niall starts twirling her in place. He feels like he is invading their privacy a little bit, so he turns on his heels and joins Perrie, who is sitting on the couch with her phone in her hands.

“Hiya love.” She smiles brightly at him, her dimple showing. “Having fun?”

Harry nods, “Yeah, it’s a big party.”

“That’s a Horan party for you.” She grins, “I don’t even know how he knows that many people, honestly.”

“Knowing him, he probably invited everyone – including the cashiers at the grocery store. He’s a great guy.”

They both giggle, and Perrie looks at him thoughtfully, which makes him a bit uncomfortable to be honest. Seriously, what was wrong with people staring at him like that all the time?

“Yeah, he is. Have you talked to him?”

“No” He tries to make it sound casual, “he’s in the kitchen with Jade, though, they seem to be having fun.”

“Oh.” She nods, “I saw on Snapchat. Today’s kids and their phones, I’m telling you.”

Harry nods slowly, “Um. They are very cute, though.”

Perrie throws him a confused look. “Huh?”

“I said they were cute.” He fake smiles. “They look good together.”

“Oh, but they-“ her phone rings suddenly and she throws him an apologetic look. He lets her stand up, and mentions her to answer it. Niall told him once that she is dating this football guy, but he lives far away so it’s a little bit hard.

He stays on the sofa for a while, some people come and talk to him but mostly he’s alone. He’s considering getting another drink when Niall suddenly plops himself next to him, his legs instantly going on Harry’s lap.

“Haven’t seen you all night. You having fun?”

Harry puts his hand on Niall’s knee and starts playing with the hole in his jeans “Yeah, it’s an amazing party.”

Niall’s face lights up and he hugs Harry, which is weird considering their positions. He buries his face in Harry’s neck and stays there.

After a while, it feels too hot, and Harry doesn’t know what to do with his arm still squished between him and Niall, so he pulls it back and puts it around Niall’s shoulder, who instantly tangles his hand with Harry’s and moves closer.

They stay like that for a while, their hands still tangled, and watch the party around them. There are less people now, either because they all went home or they went outside to smoke.

“You’re so popular, did you know that?” Harry speaks up.

Niall snorts, “Yeah, it’s because I’m charming and beautiful as hell, what do you think?”

He looks up just as Harry looks down, and their faces are so so close. Harry’s breath stops and all the noise around him suddenly dies down.

“Yeah, you are.” He says quietly, but loud enough so Niall could hear him.

Before Harry even realizes that Niall got even closer, their lips are touching and they are kissing. Fuck. It feels fucking good. Niall pushes his tongue into Harry’s mouth and Harry pushes his right back, and Harry is going to die.

He slowly lies Niall down on the couch, and starts kissing his neck and grinding down on him. It feels so hot and Harry wants to do everything at the same time. _Fuck._ Because Niall is kissing him again and grinding up on him, and everything feels great-

Until Niall suddenly whimpers and pulls back. Harry takes his lips off Niall’s and starts attacking his neck instead.

“Maybe.” Niall lets a groan. “Maybe we should-“

Harry suddenly comes back to Earth, and realizes what is going on. They are on the couch, in the middle on Niall’s living room, at Niall’s party, while Niall’s girlfriend is in the kitchen. Oh my God.

He stands up abruptly and mutters, “I have to go.”

Niall looks at him so confused, “Wait. Where? Why?”

“This is a bad idea.” He tries to walk away, but Niall keeps pulling him back.

“Harry, what the hell?” Harry looks at him, he looks so innocent and sad and Harry just wants to kiss him again. But. He can’t. Not while Jade is not far.

“You have a girlfriend, Niall!” He suddenly shouts and he’s pulling his arm back and walking away.

“What- Harry!” Niall tries to yell his name, he can hear it, but he doesn’t look back. Instead, he starts looking for Liam, and asks him to bring him home.

Liam looks confused but doesn’t question anything, just nods and says goodbye to Louis, who looks as more confused.

They stay silent during the car ride, and Harry is grateful. Liam has always known when not to talk, but still makes sure that Harry is okay. He is so grateful, it hurts.

When he gets home, he cries and cries until his body can’t take it anymore. He can’t believe he just did that. Sure, he always thought about it, but actually doing it? He fucked up. He could never look at Niall, or Jade for that matter in the eyes again.

This is the worst night of his fucking life.

x.

The next few weeks are even worse.

Harry’s phone keep buzzing, Niall doesn’t stop texting or calling him and he wants to answer so bad every time, but then he remembers what he did and he cries again.

Liam tries to ask him about it a few times, but Harry always refuses. So instead, he just brings Tony over and lets Harry play with him for hours. It makes Harry so happy, and he appreciates the effort.

He avoids coming to the pub, too, for obvious reasons. He doesn’t really want to face Niall and Jade at the same time, it would only make everything worse. He knows Liam goes there more often now, with him becoming friend with Louis, and he always asks Harry to come with him. Which he refuses. Of course.

It’s pathetic, really. He’s pathetic. He shouldn’t have fallen in love with Niall in the first place, this wouldn’t have happened. Right now, if he didn’t mess up, he would be at the pub, laughing with Liam and Louis and talking to Niall, and everything would have been okay.

But of course he had to ruin it, somehow. Fucking hell.

x.

There is a knock on his door, which startles him, because he isn’t expecting any visit tonight.

When he opens it, Louis comes in, with a baby in his arm, and he looks mad.

“What the fuck?” Harry asks, because what the fuck.

“What the fuck to you?” Louis snarls. He puts the baby on the sofa and turns to Harry. “What is your fucking problem?”

Harry is taken aback, because whoa.

“Mate,” he glares at Louis. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“Niall told me what happened,” Harry squirms, “what is wrong with you?”

“I’m sorry, okay?” He passes his hand through his hair, “I’m never doing that again.”

Louis lightly slaps him across the face, which didn’t really hurt, but still. What the fuck.

“What did you do that for, you asshole?”

“Why did you leave Niall after you kissed him and never talked to him again?” Louis snaps.

“Because he has a girlfriend!”

Louis stops, looks at him, and right before Harry thinks he is about to get slapped again, Louis _laughs_. And it’s not even a small laugh. A loud cackle that echoes through Harry’s apartment. Louis’ child starts to laugh too and Harry is _so_ insulted right now.

“Louis, if you came here to laugh, just fuck off please.”

“I’m sorry,” he takes a big breath, and chuckles, again “It’s way too funny. Niall doesn’t have a girlfriend, who told you that?”

“But Jade?” He looks at Louis, confused.

“They’re not dating, she is dating someone already. Where did you get that from?”

“Well,” he feels stupid now, for some reason and Louis’ smirk is not helping anything at all. “They are so close, he calls her babe, and the snapchat and the dancing.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “Oh my God, they’re like brother and sister, what the hell.”

“I didn’t know.” Harry says defensively, because it’s true. He never really asked Niall about it, he just assumed that they were a thing, which is quite idiotic when he thinks about it. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, oh. You dumbass.” Louis is smiling though, so Harry smiles back. “Now, can you please talk to him? Because I’ve already got Freddie to take care of, and I don’t need to take care of a moping Irishman as well.”

Harry nods and before he knows it, Louis is already picking up Freddie from the couch and leaving his flat.

Harry sighs and sits down, and takes everything in. He doesn’t take him a long time before he’s standing up again and goes straight to the door.

x.

Harry knocks on Niall’s door a few times, just about to give up, when Niall opens it. They are both surprised, so they stand there for a few minutes. Niall looks at him, frowning, and Harry hates that look on him so he speaks up.

“Can we talk?”

Niall looks at him thoughtfully, and just when Harry thinks he is about to slam the door in his face, Niall nods.

They get in the living room and sit on the sofa. It’s quiet for a while, because Harry is trying to figure out how to start this conversation. He really needs to stop going to places without any plan, because it just hits him in the face, like right now.

Niall breaks the silence first.

“Did you come here to kiss me again and never talk to me?” His tone is harsh and Harry wants to fucking cry.

“No,” Harry takes Niall’s hand into his and keeps it there, even when he tries to pull back. “I promise you, I’m not.”

“Why, then?” Niall’s voice is soft, now and he looks at Harry with hopeful eyes and Harry really wants to kick himself for not noticing the way Niall looked at him before, because now, it’s so obvious.

“Because I’m in love with you.” There, he said it. And it feels so easy on his tongue. _So natural._

“You didn’t look like you were at that party, though.” Niall says, he is more open now, but is still defensive. Harry gets it. He has been a real dick.

“I was, I swear.” He puts his other hand on Niall’s jaw and caresses it. “I was just stupid because I thought you were dating Jade.”

Niall snorts, “No fucking way. How?”

“I don’t know, okay?” He is smiling, though, because he’s so so happy. “I just thought you were a thing. Also, when I kissed you you pushed me, what was I supposed to think?”

Niall is full on laughing now, “I pushed you to tell you we should move to the bedroom, you asshole. I wasn’t going to suck your dick in the middle of my living room in front of everybody, wasn’t I?”

Harry pouts, “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“Fuck.” Niall chuckles. “I love you Haz, but you’re such a fucking idiot.”

Harry doesn’t care, though, because he loves Niall and Niall loves him. He doesn’t even think about it before he’s surging forward to kiss Niall.

Somehow, it’s even better than the last time. Instead of tasting like beer, he tastes like peppermint, and Harry licks into his mouth. They kiss for a while before Niall flips them over, and pushes Harry against the couch, as he continues to murder Harry with his tongue down his throat.

Niall moans as he starts to undo Harry’s zip blindly. He detaches his mouth from Harry’s and starts kissing his neck. Harry is so hard, he’s going to fucking explode just from Niall touching him.

He brings Niall’s mouth back to his, and kisses him again. He takes Niall’s shirt off, barely having time to admire his lean body before Niall is reaching into his boxers and is touching his cock. Harry lets out a loud moan, as Niall moves his hand up and down Harry’s dick and it’s all too much and not enough at the same time.

“Take off your shirt, pet.” Niall says, his voice deep and raspy and Harry gets even harder – either from the sound of his voice or from the pet name, probably both. So he does, and Niall groans, and starts attacking Harry’s chest with his mouth, his hand still working on Harry’s cock.

“Your tattoos, _Jesus Christ_.” He says. “I’ve wanted to lick them ever since I saw you with that shirt on the first night. I can’t wait to come all over them.”

And with that, Harry comes, loud and hard. He breathes, and lets Niall kiss his chest for a moment before he brings him back up for a kiss, and instantly works on his zip.

He flips them over, and before Niall can say anything, he takes Niall’s pants and boxers down and takes his cock into his mouth. He licks and hums and kisses, and it doesn’t take long before Niall is coming in his mouth with his name on Niall’s tongue. He comes back up and lies on top of Niall, their now soft cocks lying between them.

They stay like that for a while, before Harry suddenly remembers a question he was supposed to ask before they got distracted.

“Does Michael exist?”

Niall splutters a laugh “Of course he’s real, what the fuck?”

“I don’t know.” Harry blushes, “Maybe you made him up and said that so we could have a date.”

“Yeah, right. Because I do that. I invent fake friends to get into my crush’s pants.”

“Why did you want to set me up with him then,” he looks at Niall “if you liked me?”

“Because I wanted you to be happy, babe.” He answers sincerely and Harry is going to cry, fucking hell.

“Well, I am happy now.” It’s true, he has never been happier. He loves Niall. _So much_. “Besides, I would have let you get into my pants, at that time, you know.”

“I didn’t know that at that time,” Niall pecks his lips gently, and starts grinding their dicks together, “but I would like to get my mouth on your dick and my cum on your chest now, if you don’t mind.”

_Fuck yeah. He really doesn’t mind._


End file.
